


Amnesia

by crescent_gaia



Series: hc_bingo: round 5 - Avengers (Therapy 'verse) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's messing with Tony's memories, but Steve's there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the rounds of kink challenge with the kink of amnesia and the prompt of "You are the hole in my head / You are the space in my bed / You are the silence in between / What I thought and what I said" - No Light, No Light // Florence + the Machine. 
> 
> The fic is set between Iron Man 3 and Winter Soldier. This has AU bits of Tony not having the reactor removed.

Tony wasn’t sure what was happening to him. Ever since New York, he had devoted himself to the suits. The rest had their own projects, although Steve stayed around, but the days seemed to be running into each other. He would be down in the lab with no memory of if he slept the night before. What was worse was that he was starting to forget things as well. Mostly where he laid down the screwdriver but it was getting so that he was forgetting passwords as well. He told JARVIS not to keep a list, but he probably was and sending it to Pepper. He sighed and sat down, nearly jumping a foot in the air when he felt someone touch his shoulder. “Damn…” he started, about to say a name but it flew away from him. The man in front of him was clean shaven, probably a soldier or something.

“Tony?” Steve asked. He got a text message from JARVIS that day, saying that he needed to come see Mr. Stark, but he didn’t think it was this bad. The man was looking like he didn’t know him at all. He restrained from reaching out to touch the man, not wanting to startle him.

“Do we know each other?” Tony asked. The person seemed familiar and like he could trust him, but he didn’t know why. He moved a step away. “Where’s Pepper?”

“She went out,” Steve said, lying for the first time in what felt like forever. It was more to keep Tony calm as he thought about what to do. “Mr. Stark, I’m Captain Steve Rogers with SHIELD. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Nick Fury of SHIELD coming to talk to me,” Tony said. “Pepper going on and on about some guy named Coulson who looks good in a suit. You know, usually when it’s someone military, Rhodey’s talking to me. So they found you? Did they find the energy source thing too? Or whatever the heck it was; dad talked about it a lot when talking about finding you. How long have you been unfrozen?”

 _Before New York_ Steve thought. “Director Fury wanted you to come in and have a few tests run. And I’ve been out for a while now… your favorite nickname for me is Capsicle when I get on your nerves.”

“Huh; I like it. And I don’t nickname because people get on my nerves. Usually means that I like them,” Tony said. “Mind if I drive?”

“Better you than me; been a while since I’ve drove anything,” Steve said. “You remember how to drive?”

Tony turned to pick up the keys and turned back. “How much have I missed?”

“What’s the date?” Steve asked.

“No clue,” Tony said. “Which is why I have Pepper; never could remember dates or appointments. Or birthdays for that matter, so she takes care of it. I’d be lost without her but don’t tell her that.”

Steve sighed but then had an idea. “Which suit are you on?”

“Mark IV, going into Mark V,” Tony said. “That’s easy to remember. Which one have you seen me in?”

“Mark VII,” Steve replied. “You have bracelets that call it to you or something like that. You explained it, but I couldn’t really keep up. Even with you using small words.”

Tony nodded and then looked at Steve. “You mean something to me, don’t you?”

Steve’s mouth went dry at the question; it was more that they were exploring if they really wanted anything more than they were in the middle of something. Tony still had his feelings for Pepper and he… he had more issues than a magazine subscription. Tony’s words, of course, not him. “I like to think so. We should be going though.”

“I hate not remembering,” Tony said. He tossed the keys to Steve. “In case I forget how traffic works or something.”

Steve caught the keys and followed Tony to the car. On the way, they ran into Pepper and Steve quietly explained that they were going to SHIELD headquarters to run some scans. Pepper nodded, looking to where Tony was going. “If anyone can get him out of this, it’s you,” Pepper said. “Well, you and whatever they have.”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Has he…” he stopped, wondering if he should leave the relationship questions for a better time. Considering their lives, he wondered if there would be a better time.

“Here and there,” Pepper said. “I’m more than fine with it, considering…. Well, you’ll see.” She grinned and walked off.

“Guess so,” Steve said and hurried after Tony. They both got in the car and drove down towards the Triskeleton. “Do you even remember how you got to New York?”

“Nope. Building looks new from the outside but the A on the building… “ Tony trailed off and looked out at the scenery. “Do you think I’m going to be okay?”

“I hope so,” Steve said. He was about to say something else when a phone rang. He looked around for it but Tony found it first. “Can you put it so I can hear it too?”

“You mean speaker? Sure,” Tony said. “This is Stark.”

“Hey Tony; is Steve with you?” Natasha asked.

“I’m here,” Steve called, shouting a bit.

“You don’t have to shout for her to hear you,” Tony said. “And who is she?”

“Natasha. You’ll meet her when we get down there,” Steve said. “Did Miss Potts call?”

“She did,” Natasha replied. “How far out are you?”

“Aside from the great luck that we’re getting on there basically being no traffic because it’s really late?” Tony asked. “Wait – where are we going?”

“DC,” Steve said.

“So three hours,” Tony said. “What’s she like?”

“She’s nice,” Steve said. “Knows how to get things done.”

“Cap, be careful, you’re going to make me blush,” Natasha teased. “I’ll see you two when you get here. Don’t get pulled over or anything.”

“That’s never fun,” Tony said. “Hanging up,” he said and did so. He settled into the seat and looked at Steve. “You know what the funny thing is in all of this? You don’t really seem my type, aside from the blonde thing. Seems to be blondes and redheads with me.”

“Good to know I fit one of your types,” Steve said. “You don’t fit my type either, considering I like people who know how to follow rules.”

“Gotta taste rebel at least once in your life,” Tony said, and after a pause, added “and yes, that was an invitation.”

“Good to know,” Steve said and shook his head. “Somehow I don’t think you’d be offering that freely if you had your memories.”

“I don’t think so,” Tony said and blinked a few times. “Mind if I sleep?”

“Go right ahead,” Steve said. He heard a bit of rustling, looking over to see Tony get comfortable, before turning his eyes back to the road. When they hit a bit of traffic and were stopped, he reached back and grabbed his jacket, putting it over Tony. Considering the man was snoring, he chanced running a hand through Tony’s hair, and then turned his attention back to the road. They were in DC shortly after that and he pulled into a parking garage at the Triskeleton where Clint and Natasha were waiting for him. He got out, quietly closing the car door before leaning against it. “It’s bad.”

“Considering he doesn’t remember Tasha, I’d say so,” Clint said. He watched Natasha move over to the other side of the car to get Tony out. “You okay?”

Steve smiled slightly at that. “I’ll be better when he remembers me more and is throwing around verbal barbs easier than he can breathe. This is just strange.”

“Yeah,” Clint said. “Oh, need to tell you something so you don’t freak out.” He checked to see that Natasha was okay before leading Steve away from the car a bit. “Coulson’s alive.”

Steve blinked and tilted his head. “Was he ever dead?”

“Yeah,” Clint said. “And brought back through a difficult process that his memories were suppressed of how he was brought back. He’s not here at the moment, but just in case you see him. It’s level 7, so not common knowledge, so don’t say anything where lower levels can hear you.”

“Okay,” Steve said. “We’re level 7?”

“We’re level Avengers, which means that we get anything up until level 9. That level is Fury, Hill, and Coulson. Level 10 is just Fury. That’s until there’s another attack and then we get all the information that we need,” Clint explained. He smiled as Tony and Natasha came over to them. “How you doing, Mr. Stark? Agent Barton,” he said, extending a hand.

“Tony’s better, if you don’t mind,” he said, shaking Clint’s hand before recoiling as a spark hit both of them. “What – “ his eyes rolled into the back of his head before Natasha caught him.

Clint screamed in pain as he went down to his knees, covering his ears as he heard something the others couldn’t. He looked up at Natasha, his eyes changing color. “Shoot,” he whispered.

“Hit him hard on the back of the head!” Natasha yelled to Steve, who did so. “And Tony is extremely heavy.”

Steve moved over and took Tony from her. “What just happened?”

“I don’t know,” Natasha said, calling for medical to come to them before going over and checking Clint’s pulse. “It doesn’t make sense.”

“Why did he ask you to shoot?”

“Because he’s an idiot,” she said. “He’s been afraid of losing his mind again and thinks that he should be shot on sight so he doesn’t hurt anybody else. He’s been normal until just now and even then, he couldn’t do anything to hurt someone.” She thought for a moment. “When we were having whatever that was called, did he mention being touched by the scepter?”

“Yeah,” Steve said. He picked Tony up properly when medical came with only one stretcher. “I’ve got him.” He wrapped his arms around Tony protectively and followed the rest to medical proper. “So you think that, since they were both touched by Loki’s scepter, the two of them gave each other a reaction? Why wouldn’t it have happened before now?”

“Don’t know,” Natasha said. “Not really my area, but if I had to guess, probably took a while because Tony’s got the reactor protecting his heart.”

Steve nodded, quiet on the rest of the way to medical. When they got there, he put Tony down on the bed and watched as Tony was wheeled away. He sat down in one of the chairs, realizing the last time he had been this worried was when he didn’t know what happened with Bucky. It seemed to take forever before they told him that he could go back to where Tony was. He stopped short in the doorway, seeing Coulson looking over Tony’s chart.

“Seems like Tony’s reactor is a good and bad thing,” Coulson said and turned to Steve. “Come on in.”

Steve did before moving and giving Coulson a very tight hug. “Fury destroyed your cards,” he whispered.

“I know,” Coulson said, giving a hug back. “But this makes up for it.”

Steve chuckled and let go after a moment longer. “How is he?”

“We won’t know until he wakes up,” Coulson said. “And we don’t know when that’s going to be either. I can’t really stay, but you’re more than welcome to for as long as you want.”

“I’m not needed elsewhere?” Steve asked. Part of him was grateful but part of him was wondering if Tony was going to want him to be there when he woke up. “Not that I mind; I just wanted to check.”

Coulson smiled. “You’re not and, when you are, Natasha will come to get you.”

Steve nodded, moving and sitting down in the chair next to Tony’s bed. He knew that Coulson left but not much time passed before he took Tony’s hand. “I’ve lost so many that mean so much to me already,” he whispered. “Don’t add yourself to it, come back to me. Even if you don’t remember, you need to wake up.”

The hours dragged on from there, with Steve falling asleep, until he felt a tug on his hand around 3 in the morning. He woke up and looked over at Tony, who was wide awake. “Tony?”

Tony blinked a few times. “Who are you? Where am I?”

Steve’s face fell at hearing that. “Well…”

Tony looked like he was about to ask something else when he broke out laughing. “Sorry, but the look on your face was priceless. I know where I am, I know what’s been happening, and that I went weird for a bit. I really couldn’t help myself.”

That was all Steve needed to lean over and kiss Tony. He was about to pull away when Tony started to kiss back, pulling him in closer and making the kissing more passionate. “Tony,” he whispered when he broke for them to breathe.

“Not up to having sex in a hospital bed?” Tony asked, grinning. He kissed Steve again, just briefly, as the door opened. “Later?”

“Yes,” Steve said, moving back to let the doctor do his work. When the doctor left, Tony moved over and Steve moved into the bed. He smiled as Tony curled up against him, wrapping an arm around Tony. “We did say slow at first.”

“You never said you were that good of a kisser though,” Tony said. “Might have to fast forward after this.”

“Maybe,” Steve said, looking up as Natasha came into the room. “I think I’m needed though.”

“Sorry,” Natasha said. “I’m just down the hall when you’re ready.”

“Okay,” Steve said. He kissed Tony’s forehead. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Tony said. “I’ve got to get better first. And it’s not like I won’t be here when you get back.”

“You better be,” Steve said. “I’ll come back to the Tower when we’re done.”

Tony moved and kissed Steve fully on the lips before letting the Captain go. He sighed as he was alone again, but grinned at the fact that Steve would be back soon enough.


End file.
